A Gabriella and Edward Story
by charlenerennie7
Summary: Gabriella wants to know why he's lying about Sharpay. She eventally leaves Albaqueque. She makes some new friends. Then she finds a mysterious boy. And falls in love with him.
1. Chapter 1

Mum: I am going to miss you, Gabriella.

Gabriella: I know, Mum.

Mum: Come on, let's get you to your Dad.

* * *

The first of school

Gabriella: Hi, Chad.

Tracy: Hi, Gabriella.

Gabriella: How are you, Chad?

Max: I'm fine. Me and Edward were talking about you yesterday.

Gabriella: What was it about?

Ryan: It was about you and Troy.

Gabriella: Taylor says she saw Troy with Sharpay at lunchtime.

Kelsi: Do you think he's cheating on you, Gabriella?

Gabriella: I don't know. But if I saw him I would have saw him by now.

Chad: Keep your eyes open.

Gabriella: I will.

* * *

Amanda finally found Gabriella.

Gabriella: Amanda, do you think Troy's lying to me about him and Sharpay?

Amanda: Why would you think that Gabriella?

Gabriella: Because Taylor told me that Troy's cheating on me with Sharpay Evans.

Amanda: Raven asked me to talk to you.

Gabriella: You are a good friend to me, Amanda.

Amanda: Gabriella, you've got to keep an open mind.

Gabriella: I will.

* * *

At lunchtime Troy went to talk to Gabriella.

Gabriella: Troy, are you lying to me about you and Sharpay?

Troy: No, I am with you.

Gabriella: I know you Troy. Now tell me the truth about you and Sharpay.

Troy: No, Gabriella.

Gabriella: Troy, I know your better than this.

Troy: Gabriella. I love you.

Gabriella: So, why did Taylor tell me that you were with Sharpay?

Troy: She spied on me. Didn't she?

Gabriella: Yes, she did.

On the other side of the room.

Jessie: Gabriella, come sit with us.

* * *

Three days went by and Troy still didn't tell her about Sharpay.


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriella: Who's he, Jess?

Jess: That's Edward Cullen. He orginally comes here. He's too hot for girls.

Gabriella: I know.

Tyler: But all of them are together.

Jess: They are together like together.

Tyler: They just moved back here.

Jess: Yes, but Gabriella don't waste your time.

Gabriella: I would never waste my time.

Rufus: Don't wait out long.

* * *

Later that night she had a dream about Edward.

Gabriella: Jess, why is Edward not here?

Jess: When ever the sun comes out. They just stay at home.

Tyler: Come on, guys. Can't be talking about The Cullens.

Gabriella: We were a minute ago. But it is going to be 3 days.

Tyler: I know. Are you gona get the truth out of Troy yet?

Gabriella: No, he won't even tell me.

Jess: Well ask him tonight then. Okay?

Gabriella: Okay.

* * *

Later that night she called Troy.

Gabriella: Hi, Troy. It's been a while now. You need to tell me the truth.

Troy: Hi, Gabriella. I know it's been a while now. I've moved on, Gabriella.

Gabriella: So, it is true? You are seeing Sharpay. Why would you lied to me, Troy?

Troy: I am sorry that I didn't tell you.

* * *

The next day of school

Edward: I didn't get a chance to introduce myself to you. My name is Edward Cullen.

Gabriella: You were gone for 3 days.

Edward: I had a family emergency. I had to go for a few days.

Gabriella: So, how comes you don't go out into the sunlight?

Edward: Trick question I can't answer that.

Gabriella: Your walked right out of the classroom.

Edward: I had a rush, Okay.

Gabriella: Okay, I am gonna let this one slide.

Edward: Thank you.

Gabriella: Your welcome and I am sorry.

Edward: It's okay.

* * *

At Lunch time.

Alice: She couldn've asked you what we were.

Edward: She did let it go and slide.

Jasper: Alice, tell him what happened on Gabriella's phone.

Alice: Troy lied to Gabriella about Sharpay. He has turned her life upside down.

Edward: Why are you telling me?


	3. Chapter 3

Alice: Because you need to know.

Edward: But if Troy lied to her Because he loves Sharpay. Then why didn't she tell me?

Alice: Because we were gone for three days straight and I saw Troy in my vision.

Edward: So, Gabriella would know what is happening here and there.

Alice: You care about her and you love her.

Edward: I know.

Jasper: Hi, Edward and Alice.

Edward: Hi, Jasper.

Alice: Hi, Jas.

Edward: Alice figure it out.

Jasper: Figured what out?

Edward: That I love Gabriella.

Jasper: Rosalie is not going to like this.

Emmet: He knows she's not going to like this.

* * *

Later that night Taylor phoned Gabriella.

Taylor: Hi, Gabriella.

Gabriella: Hi, Tay. Troy lied about Sharpay. He came straight out and told me.

Taylor: Did he?

Gabriella: Yes, anyway how are things there?

Taylor: Everything has changed around here since you left East High school.

Gabriella: Because Sharpay is running everything since I am here in Forks.

Taylor: Gabriella, my mum is moving there and I am going to live with her.

Gabriella: Taylor, I am happy that your living here in Forks.

Taylor: I have to go Troy's here.

Gabriella: Bye, Taylor.

* * *

The next day.

Edward: Hi, Rosalie.

Rosalie: Hi, Edward.

Edward: Rosalie, don't be mad but I love Gabriella.

Rosalie: I wouldn't be mad at you. But I am happy that we're vampires.


	4. Chapter 4

Sharpay: You love me don't you?

Troy: Yes, I do.

Sharpay: Where's Gabriella?

Troy: She moved to Forks. Because her mum was transferred there.

Sharpay: So, we won't see her around school?

Troy: She doesn't go to our school any more, Sharpay.

Sharpay: I know why because she knows about us both, Troy.

Troy: Of course she knows about us. She knows why I didn't leave you.

Sharpay: Was because you love me and you didn't love her. The way you loved me.

Troy: I know, that's why I wouldn't follow Gabriella to Forks.

* * *

The next day.

Edward: Hi, Gabriella.

Gabriella: Hi, Edward.

Edward: How are you?

Gabriella: I am good. You?

Edward: I am good as well.

Gabriella: I phoned Troy last night and he said he lied to me.

Edward: I know, but why did you not tell me. That Troy broke up with you?

Gabriella: I guess he didn't want me to know about him and Sharpay.

Edward: Well, now you know.

* * *

Later that night her dad went to her room.

Gabriella: Hi, Dad.

Dad: Hi, Gabriella.

Gabriella: How are you, Dad?

Dad: I am good. Your mum called she wants to visit us.

Gabriella: What she wants to see us in Forks?

Dad: Yes, she wants to see you. She hasn't heard from us. In a year.

Gabriella: I know, Dad. It has been a year since I left East High School.

Dad: I know that, Gabriella.

Gabriella: It has been miss able to not see her in a year. Do you think my mum married to Phil?

Dad: Yes, she's married. She wrote it in a letter. Have got a boyfriend yet?

Gabriella: No, I haven't yet.

* * *

Edward dropped by Gabriella's house to speak to her.

Edward: Alice told to come to your house, Gabby.

Gabriella: Edward, why did you give me a fright?

Edward: Sorry that was my bad.


	5. Chapter 5

Gabriella: It's okay, Edward some times things happen.

Edward: I know, Gabriella.

Gabriella: I've made friends.

Edward: Does this friend have a name?

Gabriella: Yes, his name is Jacob.

Edward: Gabriella, what happened at lunchtime was nothing.

Gabriella: Don't worry about it. I am saw we can talk about later.

Edward: I have a sister who has been dying to meet you, Gabriella.

* * *

The next day two new people came into Forks high.

Gabriella: What's your name?

Justin: My name is Justin. I'm new around here.

Gabriella: Will you be in my class?

Justin: Yes, I will. The head teacher gaved me a tour of the school.

Gabriella: Well, I am sure we can get along very well.

Justin: Sure we can get along. So, what's the lesson today?

Gabriella: We've got science first, then we've got free period.

Justin: What is free period?

Gabriella: Ask the teacher when we get into class.

Justin: Okay.

* * *

At lunchtime Gabriella asked justin to sit with her friends.

Jess: Hi, Gabriella. And who is this new kid?

Gabriella: His name is Justin Clearwater. It is his first day here

Jess: So, Justin how is your first day here?

Justin: It is going great. I have made 2 new friends already.

Tyler: I know.

Gabriella: Guys, I see yous later. I have to go to get lunch.

Tyler: Okay.


	6. Chapter 6

Tyler: Okay

* * *

A day later.

Edward: Carlisle, I am visiting Gabriella today.

Carlisle: You are gonna have to tell what we are eventally.

Edward: I know, but I didn't or haven't told her that I love her yet.

Carlisle: Your gonna have to tell her soon Edward.

Edward: Okay, I will but not just yet, Carlisle.

Carlisle: Okay, but she can't wait forever. For you to tell her.

Edward: I know, I won't let a guard down.

Carlisle: I know you won't let her guard down.

* * *

The next day Edward went up to talk to Gabriella.

Edward: Gabriella, I need to talk to you in private.

Gabriella: Okay.

Edward: Carlisle said I have to tell you what we are.

Gabriella: What are you, Edward?

Edward: I am a vampire. And I have something else to tell you. I can't believe I am gonna say this.

Gabriella: Come on, Edward, spit it out.

Edward: When you first came to this school. I fell in love with you.

Gabriella: When I first saw you. I fell in love with as well.

Edward: So, the lion fell in love with the lamb?

Gabriella: It must have been a stupid lamb.

Edward: You don't know how long I waited for you, Gabriella Montez.

Gabriella: And you don't know how long. I've been waiting for you, Edward.

* * *

The next day a new kid named Cece Jones came in.

Gabriella: Hi what's your name?

Cece: My name is Cece I'm new around here. What is your name?

Gabriella: My name is Gabby. But you can call me Gabriella.

Cece: Do mind helping me find home EC.

Gabriella: Sure. But I need to find Edward.

Cece: Okay.

* * *

At lunchtime Edward went to sit with Gabriella. So, did Alice.

Alice: Edward, Rosalie wants to talk to you and to Gabriella.

Edward: Where is Rosalie?

Alice: Out in the hallway.

Edward: Come with me Gabriella.

Gabriella: Okay.

Edward: What is this about Rosalie?

Rosalie: Carlisle said I need to ask Gabriella an important question.

Gabriella: What is it about?

Rosalie: How would you like to be my sister-in-law?

Gabriella: I wouldn't mind becoming your sister, Rosalie.

Rosalie: Do you know why we wanted this to happen?

Gabriella: I don't know why.

Edward: It's because we decided after the graduation.

Jasper: We decided to change you.


	7. Chapter 7

Gabriella: Is before or after graduation?

Rosalie: It's not going to be after Graduation. It's after yours and Edward's wedding.

Edward: Is it?

Alice: Yes.

Emmet: So, that means we can stay for another year at Forks High School. With Gabriella.

Jasper: Yes, it does mean that, Emmet.

Carlisle: We need to go home now. We have to hunt for animal blood.

Edward: Okay, Carlisle. I'll see you tomorrow at school, Gabby.

Gabriella: I'll see you tomorrow as well, Edward.

* * *

Later that night Troy phoned Gabriella.

Troy: Hi, Gabriella.

Gabriella: Hi, Troy.

Troy: How are you, Gabriella?

Gabriella: I am good. I heard everything has changed ever since I was gone from Albaqueque.

Troy: The school's changed Sharpay and I are popular now.

Gabriella: Yeah, I know. Anyways, I've been busy.

Troy: Busy with what?

Gabriella: Troy, you lied to me. So, just suggest that you can hang up right now.

Troy: Fine. But it's been a while since we last talked about me and Sharpay.

Gabriella: Troy, I've moved on.

* * *

The next day.

Edward: How was our private talk with Rosalie?

Gabriella: It went well with Rosalie.

Edward: I know, but Alice had a vision about you becoming one of us.

Gabriella: I know.

Edward: Gabriella, you should have ago at Troy.

Gabriella: I just wish he would stop talking to me.

Jasper: Taylor's going to be here in a few days.

Gabriella: She told me that her and her mum is moving here as well.


	8. Chapter 8

Gabriella: Anyway, I gotta go, Edward.

Edward: Alright, but remember tomorrow at lunchtime your not sitting with your friends.

Gabriella: I know, Edward. I'll try to remember. But you can always remind me to sit with you and your brothers.

Edward: Alice told me that your mum is coming to Forks to see you. But she'll probably want to meet me as well.

Gabriella: Do you want to see my mum?

Edward: Yes.

Gabriella: Let's go,

Edward: Okay.

* * *

Later that night Gabriella's mum came to see her.

Mum: Hi, Gabby.

Gabriella: Hi, mum.

Mum: You told me that someone wanted to meet me?

Gabriella: I know. Edward come and meet my mum.

Edward: Hi, miss Montez.

Mum: Nice to meet you, Edward.

Edward: It is nice to meet you too, Miss Montez.

Mum: Gabriella, Edward is a better boyfriend than Troy is.

Gabriella: I know. We are getting married after graduation.

Mum: I know. Have yous decided the honeymoon yet?

Gabriella: No, not yet.

Edward: Carlisle and Esme is sorting it out for us.

Mum: Gabriella, have you got a dress for Prom, yet?

Gabriella: Mum, prom is 2 weeks away and Jess is taking me out next week to get a dress for Prom.

* * *

The next day Gabriella and Edward were talking.

Edward: Why was your mum asking about prom?

Gabriella: Because my dad told her about our prom night.

Edward: Alice has got a dress that you can where for prom night. It is blue like the sky.

Gabriella: So, I can where it to Prom?

Edward: Yes, you can.

Gabriella: Thank you so much, Edward

Edward: Your welcome. Do you wanna talk out in the hall way?

Gabriella: Yes, what is it, Edward?

Edward: Oh no. Gabriella hide behind Alice.

Gabriella: Alright, Edward.

James: You've brought a snack.

Rosalie: I suggest you get lost.

Laurent: We are not needed here. James and Victoria let's go.

* * *

At lunchtime with Gabriella and Edward.

Edward: Gabriella, come and sit with us 7?

Gabriella: Okay, Edward.

Edward: Gabriella, don't worry James won't come after you.

Alice: Don't say that Edward,

Edward: Why not?

Alice: Because just don't mention James again. We don't scare you Gabriella.

Gabriella: I know. But James really does scare me.

Rosalie: Take no notice of him, okay Gabriella.

Gabriella: Okay, Rosalie.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day of school.

Edward: Gabriella, prom is 1 week away.

Gabriella: I know.

Edward: Gabriella, is your mum coming to prom night?

Gabriella: No, why?

Edward: I am asking.

Gabriella: Thank you for asking me, Edward.

Edward: Your welcome.

* * *

Later that night.

Gabriella: Dad, Edward has invited me to stay at the Cullen house tonight.

Dad: Carlisle, phoned me and told me that you are staying at their house tonight.

Gabriella: I know. Dad, why did you not get married after my mum?

Dad: I don't know why I didn't get married after Mum. Maybe because I hadn't met the right girl for me.

Gabriella: Dad, you have to get a girlfriend.

Dad: I know.

Gabriella: Did mum tell you about prom night?

Dad: Yes and Edward is a better boyfriend than Troy.

Gabriella: I know.

* * *

Taylor phoned Gabriella.

Taylor: Hi, Gabriella.

Gabriella: Hi, Taylor.

Taylor: Your mum told my mum that you are going to Prom night.

Gabriella: Yes.

Taylor: How is your dad?

Gabriella: He's okay. He is getting along with my new boyfriend.

Taylor: I've been lying to you, Gabriella.

Gabriella: What do you mean you've been lying to me?

Taylor: I am with Troy Bolton. I told him to lie about Sharpay.

Gabriella: I gotta go. And we can't be friends anymore. Because you messed up my life and I am happy with Edward.

Taylor: Gabriella, I am so sorry for hurting your feelings.

Gabriella: It's okay, I really have to go. Edward's outside my window.

Taylor: How did he get there?

Gabriella: I don't know.


	10. Chapter 10

Edward: Gabriella, Jade is taking you out.

Gabriella: I know. But remember I am not shopping for a prom dress.

Edward: Who said anything about a prom dress?

Gabriella: Don't play me.

Edward: Gabriella, I remembered that you have a prom dress for next Friday.

Gabriella: I know. How has Alice been?

Edward: She's been fine. But she can't for you to be her sister-in-law.

Gabriella: I can't wait either.

* * *

The next day of school.

Ry: Hi, Tay.

Taylor: Hi, Ry. How's Sharpay?

Ry: She's fine. I heard she's been dating Troy.

Taylor: He totally hooked up with her.

Ry: A little birdie tells me that you like Troy Bolton.

Taylor: Well, I lied to Gabriella and now she's moved on.

Ry: Wait a second. What did you lie about?

Taylor: I've been seeing Troy and Gabriella moved away to somewhere else where.

Ry: I hate to tell you this, but it seems like this is all on your shoulders and in your own hands.

Taylor: I know, Ry.

* * *

Gabriella and Jade went shopping for a dress.

Jade: Should I try it on?

Gabriella: Yes, you should try it on.

Jade: I love this dress. It is nice.

Gabriella: It looks nice on you.

Jade: Why did you not get a dress?

Gabriella: Because I have one waiting for me.

Jade: Oh.

Gabriella: I gotta meet up at Edward's house now.

Jade: Bye, Gabriella.

Gabriella: Bye, Jade.

* * *

Later that day.

Jasper: Alice be patient. Gabriella will be here soon.

Alice: I guess I am just over excited.

Jasper: Well, stop being over excited.

Alice: Okay, Jasper.

Jasper: Gabriella's here.

Gabriella: Hi, Jasper.

Jasper: Hi, Gabriella.

Carlisle: Edward, why don't you give her a tour of the house?

Edward: Okay, Carlisle.

* * *

Edward showed her his bedroom.

Edward: Gabriella, this is where your going to stay when your changed.

Gabriella: I know.

Edward: I haven't seen a werewolf around.

Gabriella: Me neither. I've noticed that Jacob is apart of the pack.

Edward: Jacob is a werewolf?

Gabriella: Yes, he is.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day.

Dad: Gabriella, your sister tells me that she is giving you a dress for the prom?

Gabriella: I know, Dad.

Dad: Prom is coming up.

Gabriella: I know. Edward has been telling me as well.

Dad: So, I don't have to worry.

Gabriella: Of course you don't have to worry about me. I all the safety I need by the Cullens.

Dad: I know.

* * *

Troy phoned again to talk to Gabriella.

Gabriella: Troy, your gonna have to stop phoning me. Besides I already know your little lie about Sharpay.

Troy: What little lie?

Gabriella: Tell me this. Taylor told me about you and her. So don't play inoccent with me. Because I know your lie.

Troy: How did know about me and Taylor?

Gabriella: Troy, ever since you lied to me and even Taylor lied. Both of yous make the perfect match.

Troy: Gabriella, I never meant to hurt you like that.

Gabriella: I have to go but we can't talk to each other again and don't phone me.

Troy: Fine.

* * *

The next day of school.

Edward: Did you talk to Troy about his lie?

Gabriella: I shouted at him. Because he has been lying to Sharpay.

Edward: I know. But why did he not tell you the truth before it got out of hand?

Gabriella: He has been a liar ever since we meet on at East High. He always lied to me.

Edward: Gabriella, Troy never admitts things.

Gabriella: I know he never does. He never changed at all.

Edward: Your parents are right I am a better boyfriend than Troy.

Gabriella: They are right and I love you.

Edward: Gabby, you are my life now.

* * *

The next day

Joel: I am so happy and excitied about prom night.

Jess: So, am I.

Cece: Since when are yous happy about prom night, guys?

Joel: We've been waiting for this our entire lifes.

Jess: So have I. I have been looking forward to this moment in time.

Cece: Have yous seen Justin?

Jess: Yes, he is with Tyler. Talking about our prom night.

Cece: He hasn't even talked to me yet.

Joel: He is playing hard to get with you, Cece.


	12. Chapter 12

The next day.

Dad: Gabriella, your sister tells me that she is giving you a dress for the prom?

Gabriella: I know, Dad.

Dad: Prom is coming up.

Gabriella: I know. Edward has been telling me as well.

Dad: So, I don't have to worry.

Gabriella: Of course you don't have to worry about me. I all the safety I need by the Cullens.

Dad: I know.

* * *

Troy phoned again to talk to Gabriella.

Gabriella: Troy, your gonna have to stop phoning me. Besides I already know your little lie about Sharpay.

Troy: What little lie?

Gabriella: Tell me this. Taylor told me about you and her. So don't play inoccent with me. Because I know your lie.

Troy: How did know about me and Taylor?

Gabriella: Troy, ever since you lied to me and even Taylor lied. Both of yous make the perfect match.

Troy: Gabriella, I never meant to hurt you like that.

Gabriella: I have to go but we can't talk to each other again and don't phone me.

Troy: Fine.

* * *

The next day of school.

Edward: Did you talk to Troy about his lie?

Gabriella: I shouted at him. Because he has been lying to Sharpay.

Edward: I know. But why did he not tell you the truth before it got out of hand?

Gabriella: He has been a liar ever since we meet on at East High. He always lied to me.

Edward: Gabriella, Troy never admitts things.

Gabriella: I know he never does. He never changed at all.

Edward: Your parents are right I am a better boyfriend than Troy.

Gabriella: They are right and I love you.

Edward: Gabby, you are my life now.

* * *

The next day

Joel: I am so happy and excitied about prom night.

Jess: So, am I.

Cece: Since when are yous happy about prom night, guys?

Joel: We've been waiting for this our entire lifes.

Jess: So have I. I have been looking forward to this moment in time.

Cece: Have yous seen Justin?

Jess: Yes, he is with Tyler. Talking about our prom night.

Cece: He hasn't even talked to me yet.

Joel: He is playing hard to get with you, Cece.

Cece: Well, if he is playing hard to get. I gonna play hard to get as well.


	13. Chapter 13

Edward: Gabriella, we only got a few days until prom.

Gabriella: I know and we got graduation in a couple of months.

Edward: I know. But are inviting your mum to your graduaton?

Gbriella: Yes, I am.

Edward: Come on, Carlisle want us to meet up at his house. Thomas said that it was okay for you visit.

Gabriella: I know.

Edward: And how did you know that Jacob was a werewolf?

Gabriella: I didn't know I just guessed.

Edward: Oh

* * *

Later that night Gabriella went to stay at the Cullens.

Alice: Hi, Gabriella.

Gabriella: Hi, Alice.

Rosalie: Hi, Gabriella.

Gabriella: Hi, Rosalie.

Emmet: Rose, she can't breathe.

Edward: Thank you, Emmet.

Emmet: Your welcome, Edward.

Rosalie: Emmet, okay. I'll let her go.

Gabriella: Thank you, Rosalie.

Rosalie: Your pretty much welcome, Gabriella.

Esme: You don't know how long we waited for you, Gabriella.

Gabriella: I know.

Edward: Let's get you home now, Gabriella

* * *

Later that day.

Edward: Gabriella, prom is in 4 days now.

Gabriella: I know, Edward.

Edward: Is Jess coming to the prom night?

Gabriella: Yes, she is.

Edward: Gabby, you are an amazing friend.

Gabriella: Edward, we are lucky.

Edward: Lucky? I perfer to call it destiny and faith.

Gabriella: Yes, I guess it was destiny and faith's decide.

* * *

At lunch time Gabriella's friends saw her with Edward Cullen.

Jess: Gabriella, we have a new girl sitting with us. Which means you'll be sitting with us too.

Tyler: Jess, on Tuesday afternoon Gabriella sits with Edward.

Jess: I know she does, Tyler.

Tyler: Come on, obviously you don't see her at lunchtime anymore on Tuesdays.

Jess: Yet again and I know she sits at another table on Tuesday afternoons, Tyler.

Edward: Stop it you guys. Gabriella is trying to think.

Gabriella: Thank you, Edward.

Edward: Your welcome, Gabriella. And I love you.

Gabriella: I wuv you too, Edward.

Cece: I am beginning to puke.

Jess: Eww.

Cece: Sorry, Jess.


	14. Chapter 14

Gabriella: 4 days to go, Edward.

Edward: I know love.

Gabriella: Before graduation I have to see my mum for the last time.

Edward: I know.

Gabriella: Alice, saw me just like you.

Edward: I know, she did and I love you for that.

Gabriella: I know, Edward.

Edward: Do you want to go to prom night with me, Gabriella?

Gabriella: Yes, I would love to go to prom night with you, Edward.

Edward: Come let's go and meet Alice.

Gabriella: Okay.

* * *

Later that day.

Alice: It has been an interesting day for you and Gabriella.

Edward: I know and I can't wait to marry her.

Carlisle: We know.

Emmet: She's going to be a tough little new born.

Esme: Gabriella's is going to be tough.

Edward: Of course she is.

Alice: Come with me, Jasper.

Jasper: Okay.

* * *

At lunchtime.

Gabriella: Dad, is mum coming to see us?

Dad: Yes.

Gabriella: When is she coming?

Dad: After your graduation.

Gabriella: Oh.

Dad: I heard you've got a date for prom.

Gabriella: I know, Dad.

Dad: And Jacob said he'll miss you, Gabriella.

Gabriella: I know he will.

Dad: I am going to miss you.

Gabriella: I am going to miss you as well.

Dad: I know you are.

Gabriella: Edward's coming to see me tonight.

Dad: You didn't tell me that.

Gabriella: I know I didn't tell you that, Dad. And Dad, I will always be your little girl. Even if we are miles apart.

Dad: You will always be my little girl, Gabriella. No matter where or what you do, Gabriella. I'll always be with you. No matter .

* * *

Later that night Edward came over to Gabriella's house to see her.

Edward: Sorry for making you jump, Gabriella.

Gabriella: It's okay, Edward.

Edward: Did you know that I have a gift?

Gabriella: No, I didn't know.

Edward: I can't read your mind.

Gabriella: So, you can't read my mind?

Edward: I read your mind when I first saw you.

Gabriella: I know. That's how I knew you were the one for me.


	15. Chapter 15

Jacob: Gabriella, who is taking you to prom night?

Gabriella: Edward's taking me to prom night, Jake.

Jacob: So, he's the one taking you to prom night?

Gabriella: Jake, you can't be jealous of someone who has already been asked me to go to prom with them.

Jacob: Okay.

Gabriella: I have to meet Edward soon.

* * *

The next day.

Edward: So, I heard you told Jacob?

Gabriella: I am sorry, Edward. It just slid out of my mouth.

Edward: It's okay, Gabriella. I know Jacob was jealous of me.

Gabriella: Jacob can be a pain in the butt sometimes.

Edward: I know. He's just being stopped.

Gabriella: I heard Alice say that she wants to meet you in the forest.

Edward: I know and later tonight she wants to meet you.

* * *

At lunchtime.

Jess: I heard Jacob was jealous because Edward asked out Gabriella.

Tyler: I know and Gabriella was lucky that Edward is on her side.

Cece: Speaking of which, I also heard that Troy is in Forks.

Jess: What?! Gabriella's old boyfriend?

Tyler: Yes, that's the one who hit it of with Taylor.

Cece: We better not tell Gabriella about this.

Gabriella: Better not tell me what?

Cece: Nothing of course.

* * *

Later that afternoon.

Edward: I heard Troy Adams is in town.

Gabriella: I know.

Edward: Jasper has been with Martha for 14 years. But then she was killed by Jasper.

Gabriella: Because she was using him as a puppet.

Edward: How did you know about that, Gabriella?

Gabriella: Because Jasper told about what has happened in his past and future. Up until he met Alice.

Edward: When he met Alice he knew that she was the right girl for him. Just like I met you I fell in love with you.

Gabriella: Edward, when I first came here. I realised that you were the right boy for me. And you are a better boyfriend than Troy Bolton. It was you along.

Edward: I know and I thank you for that, Gabriella. If it was for anything else in the world I would have come to pick you up even before you met Troy Bolton. I would still come to you.

Gabriella: You left me speechless. And thank you Edward for coming into my life. I would never doubt you, because I love you.

Edward: I know.


	16. Chapter 16

Edward: 2 days to go until, prom night.

Gabriella: I know.

Edward: So, how are we today?

Gabriella: I'm good and fine. You?

Edward: I am good too, Gabriella.

Alice: Edward, Gabriella's birthday is coming up soon.

Edward: I know. What are you planning for Gabriella's birthday party?

Alice: I am doing a cake for her birthday and Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet, Esme and Carlisle are getting her presents.

Gabriella: What were you two talking about while i was gone?

Alice: Nothing of course.

* * *

Later that day Edward dropped by Gabriella's house to see her.

Edward: Hey, is your Dad home?

Gabriella: No, he's out. On a late night shift.

Edward: Oh.

Gabriella: Anyways, I am glad your here.

Edward: I know.

Gabriella: Alice, told me that Victoria is on the run.

Edward: Alice told me that she turned Riley Biers into a vampire.

Gabriella: Riley Biers was the one who went missing a few months ago. His parents has been looking for him ever since.

Edward: I know. Your dad lost a friend before you came here. Billy is his only friend and family alive. At this very moment.

Gabriella: I know and my dad didn't tell me that he lost his friend a few months ago. Why didn't he tell me?

Edward: May be because he was afraid of telling you.

* * *

Later that day Gabriella went to see Jacob.

Jacob: It's great to see you, Gabriella.

Gabriella: It's great to see you too, Jacob. We haven't spoken in a month or so.

Jacob: We did speak a few months back when you said to me that your going to prom night.

Gabriella: I know, but it has been a month since we last spoke.

Jacob: What is Edward doing here?

Gabriella: Jacob, Edward is here to pick me up and take me home.

Jacob: Oh.

Edward: Come on, let's take you home to see your Dad.

Gabriella: Okay, Edward.

Edward: Bye, Jacob.

Gabriella: Bye, Jake.

Jacob: Bye, Gabriella and Edward.

* * *

At lunchtime with Gabriella's friends.

Jess: I can't believe we have only 2 days until, our prom night.

Tyler: I know. I already got a date for prom.

Jess: Who is it?

Tyler: Miley. She told me to ask her to prom night.


	17. Chapter 17

RGabriella: I have been waiting for this day. Finally it's prom night.

Edward: I can't believe prom is finally here.

Gabriella: I heard jess is going with Justin.

Edward: I know. Alice wants to meet with you for the prom dress. You will love it.

Gabriella: I know I will.

Edward: And then we've got graduation ceremony coming up soon.

Gabriella: I know.

* * *

The next day was prom day.

Jess: I can't believe we're finally at prom day.

Gabriella: I can't believe it either.

Tyler: Have you heard that some girl has gotten asked to prom by Troy Ross?

Gabriella: Yes. Her name is Miley Biers.

Cece: I was hoping to go with someone named Ryan.

Justin: Well, Cece, your just gonna have to wait. Until next prom.

Jess: Cece, I think I have to agree with Justin on this. Only seniors only go to prom.

Cece: That is so unfair.

* * *

At lunchtime Edward went to sit with Gabriella.

Edward: Are you excited about prom?

Gabriella: Yes, I am.

Edward: Carlisle said this is the last time you'll see your friends.

Gabriella: Did you tell the school that I am graduating tonight.

Edward: Yes, Carlisle's already phoning the school to let them know your leaving early.

Gabriella: Tell Carlisle I said thank you.

Edward: I will do. And Gabriella...

Gabriella: Yes?

Edward: I love you.

Gabriella: I love you too, Edward.

* * *

Prom night started and then at the end they all said goodbye to Gabriella.

Edward: Your gonna miss them?

Gabriella: Yes, but it's really hard saying goodbye.

Edward: You will see them at the wedding.

Gabriella: I know.

Carlisle: Edward, thank you so much for telling her.

Esme: Where is Gabriella?

Edward: She's waiting in the car for me.

Alice: Because Laurent is after her.

Edward: I know. The six of yous will have to follow me from behind.

Emmet: I know.

Rosalie: She's family to us now we have to protect her.

Jasper: I know and they know that, Rosalie.

Emse: Guys, stop fighting. It's not good for Gabriella's sake.

Jasper: Alright.

Rosalie: Okay.


	18. Chapter 18

It was prom night.

Jess: Alice and Jasper are pretty good dancers.

Gabriella: I know. Right?

Tyler: Come and dance with me Jess.

Jess: Alright.

Edward: May I have this dance?

Gabriella: Yes, you can have this dance.

* * *

They all went home and they all started to miss Gabriella.

Edward: Carlisle, how many days until the wedding?

Carlisle: 36 days until the wedding.

Edward: Oh and where's Gabriella?

Carlisle: Talking with Alice.

Rosalie: Hey, guys.

Edward: Hi, Rosalie.

Carlisle: Hi, Rosalie.

Rosalie: James has killed Laurent and Victoria.

Edward: I know.

Carlisle: And where's James?

Edward: He's with Gabriella and Alice talking about mine and her wedding.

* * *

the next day.

Edward: Good morning, love.

Gabriella: Good morning, Ed.

Edward: Gabby, you've got the love.

Gabriella: I know. So, what are you doing for lunch?

Edward: I am making you tuna sandwich.

Gabriella: Thank you, Ed.

Edward: Your welcome, Gabby.

Gabriella: I gotta meet my dad at lunchtime.

Edward: I know, Gabby.

Gabriella: And Jacob wants to see you at lunhtime as well.

Edward: I know. He probably wants to talk to about something.

* * *

At lunchtime Edward went to see Jacob.

Edward: Hi, Jacob.

Jacob: Hi, Edward.

Edward: How are you?

Jacob: Fine. How is Gabriella doing?

Edward: She's fine. She went to see her Dad today.

Jacob: Because he hasn't seen her in a while.

Edward: I know.

Jacob: If you see her tell her I'll see her soon.

Edward: Jacob, James saved my girlfriend Gabriella. From getting hurt by him.

Jacob: He was doing what was best for her.

* * *

The next day.

Jess: I am so glad that Cece finally got a date.

Tyler: She's only 14 years old. Why did she think she was going to prom night?

Jess: I don't know. May be because Troy Ross must have said something to her about prom night.

Tyler: Troy shouldn't have told her that.

Jess: I know. There's Gabriella.

Tyler: She told she'll see us here, Jess.

Jarred: Hi, I am new. I came from Skyline. And what is your names?

Tyler: My name is Tyler. What is your name?

Jarred: My name is Jarred.

Jess: My name is Jess.

Gabriella: Hi, guys. And who is your new friend?


	19. Chapter 19

Tyler: Gabriella, this is Jarred he's from Skyline.

Gabriella: Well, it's nice to meet you, Jarred.

Jarred: It's nice to meet you too, Gabriella.

Tyler: Where's Edward?

Gabriella: He's talking to Jacob about something.

Jarred: What about?

Gabriella: I don't know.

Jarred: Oh.

Tyler: Jess, where are you going?

Jess: I am going home, Tyler.

* * *

Later that day.

Troy: Sharpay, I have something to tell you.

Sharpay: Why didn't you tell me?

Troy: Tell you what?

Sharpay: Tell me that you were in love with Taylor.

Troy: Did Taylor tell you that, Sharpay?

Sharpay: Yes, she did. Gabriella was right I should have never been with you.

Troy: I am sorry, Sharpay.

Chad: How could do that to her and to Gabriella? You hurted them both by breaking their hearts. Just because of Taylor. And Taylor used to be my girlfriend, until you took her from me.

Troy: Well, I am but she came to me.

Chad: Troy, we were brothers. Since pre-school if I can't trust then we can't be friends and brothers any-more.

Troy: Chad, I am sorry that you hate me. And probably never ever going to speak to me ever again.

* * *

Later that day with Gabriella and Edward.

Gabriella: Chad phoned me about Troy Bolton.

Edward: What happened?

Gabriella: Troy took Taylor from him. And now they probably won't talk to each other ever again.

Edward: Well, it was Troy's fault.

Gabriella: I know. Ever since I got here you and my friends have treated me right.

Edward: I know. I am happy that your here with me.

Gabriella: I am happier with you.

Edward: We're getting married in a couple of days.

Gabriella: I know we are.

Edward: Carlisle says there's a war coming and they're new borns.

Gabriella: Did Alice have a vision who was behind it all?

Edward: No, but we'll soon know who it is behind it all.

* * *

Later that night Gabriella had a dream about who it was.

Edward: Bad dream?

Gabriella: Yes, Victoria made the new borns.

Edward: That's why James and Laurent wasn't around. Because she went after Riley Biers who went missing a few months ago.

Gabriella: I know.


	20. Chapter 20

Troy: Hi, Gabriella.

Gabriella: What are you doing in Albuqueque?

Troy: I came to talk to Taylor. I know she moved here.

Gabriella: So, why are you talking to me about your girlfriend Taylor?

Troy: Because she told me that I should talk to you about something, Gabriella.

Gabriella: Troy, my new boyfriend Edward will be here in a minute. So, I suggest you leave to find Taylor.

Troy: Taylor was right you have moved on to someone else.

Gabriella: Hi, Edward.

Edward: Hi, Gabriella. Alice told me what was happening here.

Gabriella: Troy is just on his way out.

Edward: I know. Alice didn't want him to come to our wedding.

Gabriella: Because she knows that Troy is trying to take me from you.

Edward: I would never let him get a hold of you and then take you away from me, Gabriella.

Gabriella: I know you wouldn't.

* * *

Later that day Troy dropped by Taylors house.

Troy: I just ran into Gabriella.

Taylor: You did?

Troy: Yes, I did.

Taylor: I was defintely right she has moved on.

Troy: I overheard them say that I wasn't invitied to the wedding.

Taylor: Because she has moved on she doesn't want you, like she wants him.

Troy: It looks like she has defintely moved on to someone who is not me.

Taylor: Troy, I was in love with you from the start.

Troy: So, you do have feelings for me? I had the same feelings for you.

* * *

The next came.

Jasper: Edward, the new borns are going to be here in a few days.

Edward: I know. Their after Gabriella's scent.

Alice: It's true they passed it around and they'll be here in 3 days.

Carlisle: Mitchie might be able to protect Gabriella from getting killed.

Jasper: I hope sam agrees to help us.

Alice: I know.

Rosalie: James, will you be able to help us?

James: I don't see why not.

Edward: I'll see if Jacob will agree as well.

Emmet: Okay.


	21. Chapter 21

Miley: Hi, Edward.

Edward: Hey, Miley.

Miley: How are you?

Edward: I'm fine.

Troy: Have you seen Taylor?

Miley: No, I haven't seen Taylor.

Troy: Well, where is she?

Jacob: Here she comes.

Taylor: Hi, Troy.

Troy: Hey, Taylor.

Taylor: What are you doing here in Forks?

Martha: He came to see how you are in Forks.

Troy: Don't look so shocked, Taylor.

Taylor: I am not shocked, I am just surprised to see here and not with Gabriella.

Troy: I know. I am glad me and her aren't together any more. Let's just go to Italy.

Taylor: Okay. Let's go to Italy to see Aro.

* * *

The next day.

Edward: Hi, Gabriella.

Gabriella: Hi, Edward.

Edward: The wedding is in 34 days.

Gabriella: I know.

Edward: Remember that you are gonna go and see your mum. It might be your last chance to see her, before the change.

Gabriella: I haven't seen her in like a month.

Edward: I know.

Alice: I have invited everyone to the wedding.

Edward: Have you?

Alice: Yes, I have.

Gabriella: Did you invite James?

Alice: Yes, I have invited James to the wedding.

Gabriella: Oh.

Edward: Did Jarred get the information for the wedding?

Alice: He did get the information for the wedding.

Gabriella: Is he coming with a friend?

* * *

Later that day Gabriella went to see Jarred.

Jarred: Hi, Gabriella.

Gabriella: Hi, Jarred.

Jarred: How are you?

Gabriella: I am fine.

Jarred: Edward, dropped by my house today and said I was invited to a wedding in the cullen house. Am I right?

Gabriella: Yes, you are right.

Jarred: Edward told me in a few days you's might be living together after the wedding.

Gabriella: I will be moving into the Cullen house to live with my soul-mate.

Jarred: I know and I proud of you and him.

Miley: Gabriella, was Troy Bolton invited to the wedding?

Gabriella: No, he wasn't invited to the wedding.

Miley: Oh, because I heard that he left the country to go to Italy with Taylor.

Gabriella: I don't care about because I care about Edward Cullen more.


	22. Chapter 22

Gabriella went to see her dad.

Gabriella: Hi, dad.

Dad: Hi, Gabriella.

Gabriella: Did Alice give you the invitation to the wedding?

Dad: Yes, it just arrived yesterday and your mum will be seeing you in a few days.

Gabriella: I know. I am going tomorrow morning, then I gotta see Damon and Stefan. They'll be here in a few days time.

Dad: Alice did mention that as well.

* * *

At lunchtime.

Edward: Jacob, did you get the invitation to the wedding?

Jacob: Yes, it came yesterday evening.

Edward: I guess you've got the invitation.

Jacob: I certainly did.

Edward: Did you tell Billy that he was invited to the wedding?

Jacob: Yes, I did.

Edward: Gabriella will see you at the wedding.

Jacob: I am happy that I was invited to the wedding.

Edward: I know, Jacob.

* * *

During the night Edward went to see Gabriella.

Edward: Did you talk to your dad about the wedding?

Gabriella: Yes, I did.

Edward: I talked to Jacob and he was cool with it.

Gabriella: Was he?

Edward: Yes he was.

Gabriella: We have to see my mum tomorrow.

Edward: I know. She'll be so happy to see you.

Gabriella: I know.

Jasper: Edward, Carlisle wants you home.

Emmet: Send him out. Otherwise we'll get him.

Gabriella: Edward, you've gotta go, before they break my house.

Edward: What colour will you be wearing?

Gabriella: I'll be the the one in white.

Edward: I'll see you tomorrow.

Gabriella: Bye, Edward.

Edward: Bye, Gabriella.

* * *

The next day Gabriella went to see her mum with Edward.

Mum: Hi, Gabby.

Gabriella: Hi, mum.

Mum: How have you been?

Gabriella: I have been good.

Mum: I hear the wedding is in a few days time.

Gabriella: I know.

Mum: You and Edward are happy as you will ever be.

Gabriella: I know.

Mum: Should we go inside I've got something to show you.

Gabriella: Have you mum?

Mum: Yes, I have got something to show you.


	23. Chapter 23

The next day.

Edward: Did you enjoy seeing your mum, Gabriella?

Gabriella: Yeah, it's just really hard to say goodbye.

Edward: I know and Jacob wants to see you about something.

Gabriella: Does he?

Edward: Yes, he does.

Gabriella: What is it about?

Edward: He said he just wants to know something.

Gabriella: Okay.

* * *

Later that day.

Jess: Hey, Jarred.

Jarred: Hey, Jess.

Justin: What are yous two up to?

Jess: Nothing.

Jarred: We are up too nothing.

Justin: Well, it does seem like you too are up to something.

Jess: Justin, can you go away now and we are not up to anything.

Justin: I decide when to go and I'll not go anywhere.

Jess: Fine, I guess you can stay and chat with us.

Jarred: Thank you, and Justin you can stay and chat with us.

* * *

Meanwhile with Gabriella and Edward.

Edward: Alice is helping with the wedding dress.

Gabriella: Is she?

Alice: Yes, I am.

Gabriella: Thank you, for helping me with my wedding dress.

Alice: Your welcome, Gabriella.

Edward: Gabriella, you are going to see your dad today.

Gabriella: I know, Ed.

Alice: I am proud you's are together.

Edward: I am glad I am with Gabriella.

Alice: I know, Edward.

* * *

The next day Gabriella went to see her Dad.

Gabriella: Hi, dad.

Dad: Hi, Gabriella.

Gabriella: How are you?

Dad: I've been good.

Gabriella: I've been good too.

Dad: How is Carlisle?

Gabriella: He's good.

Dad: Alice came to visit me this morning. She said 32 days you'll be married to Edward.

Gabriella: I know and dad when I was little did I have a sister?

Dad: Yes, her name was Sarah. Sarah is your twin sister.

Gabriella: How old was she?

Dad: 17 years old. She's married to Jason. She now has 5 kids.

Gabriella: Wow.

* * *

Gabriella went to the Cullen house.

Carlisle: Riley Biers has been missing.

Edward: Gabriella's Dad has been looking for him. But he has nothing.

Rosalie: Alice had a vision that Riley Biers is passing Gabriella's scent.

Jasper: He is infact the enemy to us and to his friends.

Alice: Why is Emmet not here?

Rosalie: He's out hunting for food.

Carlisle: So is Esme.

Gabriella: They should be here by now.

Edward: I know.


End file.
